Never let me go!
by RisaSano
Summary: kegundahan sang Emperor mengenai Chihuhuanya


**Never let me go!**

**#Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Main Pair : AkaFuri**

**Enjoy with it~**

**Lemon yaa~~~~ :D**

Sudah 5 bulan 3 minggu Furihata Kouki tinggal bersama Akashi Seijuurou di negeri Britannian Raya. Pertama mereka datang ke negeri itu Furihata layaknya orang hutan masuk kota (?) norak banget deh. Celingak-celinguk melihat orang yang berambut pirang seperti kise (tapi bulu matanya berbeda) berkeliaran didepannya. Sungguh terkagum dia, bisa agak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka melakukan aktifitas yang sama seperti biasa tanpa ada yang berbeda seperti kuliah, bercerita bersama, _**kissing**_, dan_** having sex**_, terutama dibagian _**pengekangan **_si Emperor. Akashi selalu mengantar dan menjemput Furihata. Anti social terlebel dikening Furihata. Setiap ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengan Furihata, Akashi pasti akan mengeluarkan **GUNTING SAKTI **untuk mengusir para pendatang yang tidak sayang nyawa.

Pengekangan dan Aturan yang diberikan oleh membuatnya sungguh menderita. Bagaikan dipenjara dalam kemewahan, padahal dia ingin mengenal teman-teman pirangnya, bercerita,_hang out, shopping, _dan _lunch _bersama. Tetapi semua tidak diizinkan oleh sang kekasih. Dia lelah dengan segala tuntutan, padahal Akashi tahu Furihata akan selalu menuruti segala keinginan dia.

Masa yang paling menyebalkan telah mereka lewati. Masa ujian akhir semester. Akashi dengan senantiasa mengajari sang pacar, meskipun berbeda jurusan. Dan hasil yang diperoleh sangat memuaskannya. Dan tibalah saat yang dinanti, LIBUR AKHIR SEMESTER! Akashi berdiskusi tentang acara liburan mereka (walau akhirnya Akashi juga yang memutuskan kemana mereka liburan).

Ada perdebatan antara kedua insan tersebut. Furihata minta pulang ke Jepang untuk bertemu para sahabatnya, sedangkan Akashi mengajak liburan ke New York, America,

"Nee, A-Akashi-san…. Ayolah kita pulang ke Jepang saja, aku ingin bertemu keluarga dan teman-teman ku" bujuk Furihata dengan muka yang bercampur antara takut, gugup, kesal, dan emosi. Tapi lebih mendominasi takut dan gugup nya.

"Tidak bisa! Kita akan ke New York! Dan ini adalah Keputusan terakhir" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memandang Furihata yang masih ada perlawanan (nekat juga nih anak ya).

"Ta-tapi, Akashi-san…"

**CEKRIS!**

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Akashi mengeluarkan Gunting kesayangannya. Nyali Furihata menciut. Keinginannya dikubur dalam-dalam. Dalam pikirannya 'Akashi-san tidak mengerti kesepian ku'

Dia beranjak meninggalkan Akashi. Berjalan ke kamar mereka. Akashi hanya memandangi punggung Furihata yang menghilang dibalik pintu kayu itu.

"Huft…" Akashi mendesah pelan. Dia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dan untuk memutuskan diam saja. Akashi pun beranjak dari posisinya dan menuju ruangan tempat mereka untuk menghabiskan malam.

**Drrt~**

Akashi membuka smartphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang tengah malam begini. Rupanya dari orang tuanya.

"shit!" umpatnya. Berarti keinginan Furihata akan terwujud untuk pulang ke Jepang.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi membuka mata. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Lalu tangannya mengeluskan ke sebelahnya, tempat kekasih tercinta yang terlelap. Tapi yang didapati nya hanya kehampaan. Sang kekasih tidak ada ditempat. Dia pun langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar dengan piyama masih menempel dibadannya.

"KOUKI!" teriaknya sambil menyerukan nama sang kekasih.

**Hening…**

Memang tidak ada balasan yang didapatnya. Dia pun bergerak menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Furihata menggunakan Apron merah, sedang membuat sarapan. Meja sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Roti, selai, dua gelas air mineral, segelas kopi dan teh dan juga dua piring kosong lengkap dengan kawannya sudah tersedia dengan manis di meja itu.

Sang _uhuk_istri_uhuk _sedang sibuk memasak _**Spagetti **_untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Akashi tersenyum datar melihat Furihata yang selalu membuatnya menikmati hidupnya. Akashi berjalan mendekati Furihata. Dipeluknya pinggang Furihata dan diciumnya pipi Furihata.

"**_Good Morning, my Little Angel_**" Akashi semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Su-sudah bangun? Oh iya! Ohayo, Akashi-san.. " Furihata kaget diperlakukan begitu romantic dipagi itu begitu gugup yang terpancar di wajah nya yang sudah bersemu merah. 'apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Atau kepala Akashi-san terbentur begitu bangun' pikitnya dalam hati.

"A-Akashi-san, cuci muka dulu ya… bi-biar kita sarapan bersama" Furihata memalingkan wajahnya ke masakan yang sedang dimasaknya.

"_**Alright, My darling**" _Akashi kembali berkata romantis langsung ditelinga Furihata. Wajah Furihata semakin memerah. Melihat itu, Akashi mengarahkan wajah Furihata ke hadapannya dan diciumnya bibirnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Setelah beberapa menit dilepasnya ciuman itu.

Setelah selesai sesi mesra-mesranya, Akashi meninggalkan Furihata melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah sesi bersih-bersih, Akashi mengganti piyama nya dengan kaus lengan panjangnya _polo_ dan celana jins biru _guess_.

Dia pun menjumpai Furihata yang sudah duduk manis menunggu Akashi. Akashi mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Furihata. Mereka menikmati sarapan pagi dihari yang libur yang indah. Furihata sudah pasrah untuk tidak dapat pulang pada hari libur.

"Kouki, kita tidak jadi ke New York. Kita akan pulang ke Jepang, karena kebetulan aku juga ada urusan dengan Akashi Co. tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya sambil memandang datar ke Furihata. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan Cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Begitu selesai sarapan, Akashi langsung mengambil hapenya dan menelepon orang kepercayaannya untuk mengambil sepasang tiket ke Jepang untuk tanggal 22 desemeber.

Sebelum pulang, Akashi dan Furihata pergi ke _Westfield London_. Mereka membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga teman teman di Jepang. Furihata cuma bengong saja melihat harga-harga yang Fantastis di mall itu, sedangkan Akashi sibuk mengambil ini itu untuk keluarga Furihata, dan Kiseki beserta pasangannya. Furihata menolak dengan lembut pemberian Akashi yang ditujukan untuk keluarganya. Dia merasa kalau dia dan keluarganya tidak pantas menerima semua itu. Tapi Akashi selalu berhasil membuat Furihata menerima dengan berkata "Kamu adalah Aku, berarti keluarga mu adalah keluarga ku juga. Aku tidak mau dibantah karena perkataan ku adalah…" Akashi menanggalkan kalimatnya dengan memandang lurus ke Furihata.

"Absolute…" Furihata pun akhirnya pasrah.

Dia merasa semakin hutang budi pada keluarga Akashi yang membuatnya sampai akhir hayatnya akan selalu terikat dan dengan pemuda berambut merah dan lensa mata yang dwiwarna itu. Hidupnya milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang. Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka singgah ditempat makan _FastFood _. Akashi menunjukkan kursi sudut dekat jendela yang akan mereka diami untuk menghilangkan pegal di kaki. Akashi mengambil Antrean untuk memesan makanan. Begitu panjang antreannya. Furihata pun Cuma bengong-bengong saja tak bisa melakukan apapun. Toh hapenya sudah dihancurkan oleh sang kekasih.

15 menit sudah berlalu, akhirnya Akashi datang membawa 2 _CheeseBurger _. 2 kentang goring dan 2 pepsi ukuran _large _. Akashi langsung memberikan bagian makanan itu ke Furihata dan duduk dikursi didepan Furihata. Mereka pun menikmati makanan itu dengan berhening ria. Furihata tidak berani angkat bicara ketika makan. Karena Akashi pernah menegurnya dengan berkata

"kalau makan tidak boleh bicara"

Furihata memang bukan dari keluarga berada. Dari cara makannya saja mereka sangat berbeda. Akashi meminta kepada pelayan untuk meminta pisau dan garpu sedangkan Furihata langsung mengunyahnya tanpa menggunakan alat makan itu dan agak berantakan. Akashi tiba-tiba memandang wajah Furihata yang sedang makan dan dilihatnya ada sedikit saus yang menempel di ujung bibir Furihata. Diambilnya tissue lalu dilapnya bibir Furihata. Wajah Furihata bersemu merah.

Melihat itu, Akashi memajukan wajahnya dan menutupi ciuman mereka dengan nampan makanan itu. Setelah beberapa menit dilepasnya pertemuan bibir itu. Wajah Furihata bersemu merah dan dialihkannya wajahnya menghadap yang lain. Akashi memandang Furihata dan tersenyum lembut dengan penuh kemenangan. Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada yang menegur mereka.

"Yo! Akashi! Furihata" ucap pria berkulit dim itu menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Akashi.

"Sedang apa kau di Inggris, Aomine? Bukannya kau sedang mengejar Kagami ke Amerika? Dan untuk apa kau duduk disebelah ku?" ucap Akashi dengan dingin kepada pria dim itu yang ternyata dia adalah Aomine Daiki (bukan Daki ya… #AuthorDilemparBolaBasket)

"hahahaha! Jangan ketus begitu Akashi, kami ada bertandingan disini. Rencananya kami mau menginap di Apartemen mu untuk sementara waktu… boleh ya?" Aomine mengeluarkan nada manjanya yang _**disgusting** _kepada Akashi.

"tidak!" Jawab Akashi cepat dan singkat.

"Aku mohon…" Aomine memelas untuk meminta kerelaan sang Emperor untuk diizinkan tinggal di Istananya

**CEKRIS! **

Akhirnya ada yang menjawab, tetapi bukan Akashi atau pun Furihata. Tetapi Gunting sakti yang menunjukkan aksinya. Aomine mingkem, tak berani berkata sampai orang yang ditunggu akan datang.

"Loh! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Akashi., Furihata! Apa kabat?" kata Kagami taiga yang membawa nampan berisi 20 lebih CheeseBurger dan 2 Pepsi.

"halo, Kagami-san…. Lama tidak bertemu juga. Baik, kalian sendiri?" Furihata bertanya kembali kepada Kagami yang mengambil kursi disamping Furihata. Dibaginya setengah burger-burger itu kepada sang kekasih yang berkulit remang-remang.

"beginilah, hehehe… Oh iya! Tadi kami ketemu dengan Kise dan Kasamatsu-san, sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar hebat. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengunyag Cheeseburgernya yang pertama.

"paling karena Kise ketahuan selingkuh sama cewek yang menjadi temannya dalam pemotretan" kata Aomine yang menyeruput pepsi bagiannya.

"oh! Me-memangnya Kise-san seperti itu ya?" Tanya Furihata yang gugup dan penasaran.

"begitulah… bersyukurlah Kouki, karena aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh dengan orang lain" kata Akashi dengan lembut dan tegas yang sukses membuat Furihata bersemu merah kembali.

Aomine dan Kagami tercengang melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepannya. 'Iblis bisa lembut juga ya' pikir mereka yang merasa dunia sebentar lagi kiamat. Mereka pun kembali menikamati makanan mereka ketika Akashi memeloti mereka. Matanya seolah berkata 'Jangan Pandangi! Mengganggu!' Saat mereka Asyik menikmati makanan mereka, terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan yang familiar bagi telinga mereka.

"POKOKNYA KITA PUTUS! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI PERGI SAJA KAU DENGAN PEREMPUAN JELEK ITU?!" teriak seseorang berambut hitam yang tingginya yang hampir sama dengan Akashi.

"Jangan begitu Yukiochi, aku masih sayang dan cinta sama kamu ssuu~" bujuk pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Aomine yang berambut kuning.

"HELL NO! MAKAN ITU CINTA! YANG PENTING KITA PUTUS" teriak pria bersurai hitam.

"maafkan aku ssuu, Aku gak mau putus ssuu~ hiks… hiks.. beri aku kesempatan ssuu~" pria bersurai kuning itu mulai meneteskan air mata yang masih menarik tangan pria bersurai hitam itu untuk diberi kesempatan kedua.

"NO WAY, OKAMA! EMANG AKU PIKIRIN! AOMINE YANG ERO ITU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KAMU! MESKIPUN DIA MESUM, BODOH, HITAM, ANEH, DIA TIDAK PERNAH SELINGKUH! GAK SEPERTI KAMU! POKOKNYA KITA PUTUS!" pria bersurai hitam itu menghempaskan tangan pria bersurai kuning yang merengek-rengek minta pengampunan. Pria bersurai kuning menggenggam tangan bersurai hitam kembali.

"hei! Kok aku dibawa-bawa dalam pertengkaran bodoh mereka! Diejek pula lagi" kata Aomine pelan.

"tapi benarkan?!" balas Akashi dengan datar Mereka sukses membuat keributan didepan fastfood tempat Akashi, Furihata, Aomine dan Kagami mengisi perut. Tiba-tiba Pria bersurai kening itu tidak sengaja melihat sahabat-sahabatnya dan memandang mereka minta tolong, sementara tangannya tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari pria bersurai hitam.

Ternyata mereka adalah Kise Ryouta dan Kasamatsu Yukio. Betul-betul menggemparkan, ditambah muka Kise yang sudah beredar dimajalah-majalah bertara internasional mau tak mau menjadi tontonan gratis bagi pengunjung. Kagami dan Furihata tidak tega melihat itu, menarik lembut para kekasih untuk menolong (memang kalian malaikat, minta cium donk.. #AuthorDilemparGuntingdanBolaBasket).

Dengan berat hati Akashi dan Aomine bergerak mengikuti para _uhuk_istri_uhuk _tercinta.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada datar. Pasangan yang bersiteru itu langsung mengalihakan pandangannya ke asal suara. Kasamatsu menghempaskan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Furihata dan Kagami. Kasamatsu pun akhirnya menangis.

"Akashichi, Aominechi… tolong aku" rengek Kise dengan jeleknya. Furihata datang menghampiri Akashi dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"A-Akashi-san, le-lebih baik kita bicarakan di apartemen saja" bisik Furihata dan Akashi pun dengan terpaksa menyetujuinya. Tapi Furihata tidak sadar akan adanya imbalan dibalik permintaanya itu.

"Oi Kise! Ayo kita bicarakan masalah ini, diapartemen kami" kata (dibaca : perintah) Akashi kepada Kise yang merengek gak jelas.

20 menit perjalanan dari tempat perbelanjaan itu menuju Apartemen Akashi. Mereka pun menaiki lift dan berjalan kearah kamar 412. Mereka pun menghempaskan pantat di sofa berwarna merah itu. Furihata selaku pacar dan _roommate_ langsung ke dapur dan menyiapkan **greentea** dan **_ginger cookies _**berbentuk Akashi didalam topples dan dibawa ke ruang tamu.

"Silahkan diminum" ucap Furihata sekedar tata karma. Mereka pun meminum teh itu untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka yang sudah lelah.

"Ceritakan" kata (dibaca: Perintah) Akashi kepada para tamu. "Gommen Akashi-san, ini semua gara-gara si BODOH itu yang berani selingkuh. Selalu selingkuh dan selingkuh. Membuat ku habis kesabaran! Aku sudah muak dengan perilaku dia. Dia pikir aku bodoh! Lebih baik kami putus dan menerima pernyataan Moriyama… hiks hiks hiks" Kasamatsu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis didalam persembunyiannya itu.

"TIDAK MAU?! KAU MILIK KU" bentak Kise yang memaksa membuka kedua tangan Kasamatsu yang tersembunyi dibalik kedua tangannya.

"DIAM KAU?! KITA PUTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!"Kasamatsu mendorong Kise dan berpindah duduk disebelah Furihata. Akashi pun langsung memancarkan aura membunuh ke arah Kasamatsu. Bulu kuduk mereka pun berdiri. Hawa _shinigami _ terpampang di wajah Akashi walau masih datar, tapi Furihata tahu kalau wajah itu yang nanti nya akan membuat dia nantinya memohon ampun. "

ckckckck! Ternyata bisa juga kau selingkuh ya… ada juga ya wanita mau dengan mu?" Aomine berdecak, menganggap remeh terhadap Kise.

" Kise tukang selingkuh, putuskan saja dia, Kasamatsu-san" Kata Kagami dengan Polosnya membuat Kise semakin tertekan. Tak ada satu pun kawannya mau membela dia. Kasamatsu pun memandang lurus terhadap Kise. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"**Kise, _It's over! Goodbye and never meet me again_**! Akashi-san terima kasih mengizinkan apartement anda untuk mengakiri semuanya" ucap pria bersurai hitam itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Senyum yang sangat menyakitkan baginya dan Kise. Dia bangkit berdiri dan permisi untuk pulang. Kise pun dengan sigap mengejar pria bersurai hitam itu yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Mereka berempat hanya mematung saja. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Furihata pun memandang ke arah mereka. Mereka Cuma bisa membisu. Furihata memasang _**Puppy Eyes** _ kepada Akashi. 'ugh' batin Akashi melihat itu.

"baiklah… baiklah…" Akashi beranjak dari posisinya mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan mencari nama Kasamatsu Yukio dan dapat!

**_Kise Ryouta: +81xxxxx0807_ **

Dan menekan call.

"tuut… tuut…" hanya terdengar suara nada sambung saja.

Setelah beberapa menit nomor yang dituju terputus. '_**What the Fuck?! Damn you, KISE**!_ Di khawatirin malah bertingkah?!' makinya dalam hati

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Furiata khawatir akan hubungan si pirang itu dengan kaptenya.

"Biar kan saja Furihata, nanti mereka balikkan lagi!" jawab Aomine santai

"Tahu dari mana kau, Aho? Tapi kelihatanya Kasamatsu-san kali ini serius deh" Kagami yang sedari tadi agak lola (Lodiang Lambat) bisa mencerna ke khawatiran Furihat.

"sudah! Biar aku urus ini" Akashi membuka fitur email di smartphonenya lalu mengemail si Pirang yang tengah bertengkar dengan sang kekasih.

**From : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**To : KiseRyouta07 **

**Subject: JANGAN BIKIN REPOT! **

**Hoi! Cepat balikan kalian! **

**Kalau perlu kau sembah sujud minta pengampunan kepada Kasamatsu-san! **

**Gara-gara kau yang selingkuh dan bertengkar hingga **

**Putus gak jelas Istri-ku tercinta terus-terusan khawatir!Kalo kalian gak balikan, **

**Kalian bakal tahu kan akibatnya **

***Cekris***

** Yang penting kalian Harus kembali! **

**Rayu dia kalau perlu Kalau tidak berhasil **

**Gunting ku yang akan berbicara! Kalau perlu tunjukkan email ini kepada dia! **

**Mengerti!?**

Lalu menekan tombol SEND.

Yang menerima pesan itu langsung berdiri disko. Tidak ingin sang kekasih (yang minta putus) tidak terluka. Dia pun menggunakan 1001 cara untuk berbaikan dengan sang kekasih. Akashi pun tersenyum puas dan melemparkan senyumnya kepada Furihata tercinta. Aomine dan Kagami tertawa pelan, merasa seekor Chihuahua dapat menaklukkan seekor Singa Liar. Mukzizat itu memang ada ya (?) Merasa diperhatiin, Akashi memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang mengandung kalimat perintah 'Mau apa kalian disini! Cepat enyah kau dari pandangan ku' kalimat itu meskipunn tidak diucapkan tapi terasa seperti tertelepati ke kepala Pasangan Ahomine dan Bakagami (meskipun Kagami tetap saja gak _Connect _dengan pandangan Akashi).

"ah! Ka-Kami ada keperluan, jadi kami kembali ke hotel kami ya" ucap Aomine gugup dengan bulu kuduk merinding sambil menarik tangan Kagami yang masih kebingungan.

"eh? Kok cepat sekali. Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Furihata yang tidak merasakan ketakutan yang terpampang diwajah Aomine "iya betul! Memang kita ada urusan apa?" Tanya Kagami dengan Polosnya (atau bego nya ya? #AuthorDiterkamMacanSeirin)

**#Platak **

Kepala Kagami dijitak pake sandal toilet (?) sambil melotot. Sukses Kagami meringis kesakitan. Aomine pun memandang ke arah Akashi dengan keringat dingin. '_**Come on, bakagami! Let's move!**'_ pikirnya dalam batin. Kagami dengan ogah-ogahan berdiri dan mereka permisi pamit untuk pulang. Aomine berbisik ke telinga Kagami dan sukses membuat si macan Seirin itu terkejut, mereka pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Meninggalkan pasangan (lebih tepatnya Cuma Furihata seorang) yang berbeda karakter itu dalam posisi kebingungan. Sedangkan sang iblis merah Cuma terdiam saja. Furihata pun membereskan gelas-gelas kotor yang dimeja dan mencucinya di dapur, sedangkan Akashi memandangi punggung sang kekasih dengan damainya. 'keadaan kembali damai' pikirnya dalam batin. Dalam ketenangan itu hapenya tiba-tiba saja

Drrt~ Drrt~

Siapa sih yang mengganggu ketentramannya dalam hati. Dibukanya hape dan dilihatnya isi email itu. Dia terkejut dengan isi email itu.

** From : Mayu_Chihiro05 **

**To : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**Subject: War! **

**Hello Akashi-kun, Aku mau nyatakan perang ya **

**Untuk memperebutkan Furihata Kouki **

**Soalnya aku juga suka sama dia. **

Emosi Akashi menumpuk sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bagaikan gunung Fuji yang siap memuntahkan laharnya. Dia pun dengan cepat mereplay email itu.

** From : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**To : Mayu_Chihiro05 **

**Subject: Re: War! **

**Huh?! Never Happen Idiot **

**Kau tidak akan punya berbagai cara untuk bisa berhubungan dia! **

**Jadi jangan terlalu berharap Memisahkan Aku dengan Kouki **

**Lebih baik kau simpan saja angan-angan bodoh mu! **

Dia pun menekan SEND. Cekikikan terdengar sangat menakutkan. Bahkan Furihata tiba-tiba merinding kebingungan.

Drrt~ Drrt~

Terdengar email baru sampai di hape nya. Akashi pun dengan segera membuka smartphonenya

**From : Mayu_Chihiro05 **

**To : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**Subject: Re:War! **

**I Know! **

**You Broken Furihata Phone's right! **

**Stupid act! Hahahahaha :D **

Akashi pun semakin menggila. Dengan cekatan dibantingnya smartphonenya ke lantai

**Brugh**

! Furihata mendengar itu langsung berlari menuju ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya Akashi sudah duduk murung di sofa merah itu dengan hape dan batere sudah terpisah. Dengan cepat dihampirinya pemuda berambut merah.

"A-Aada apa Akashi?" Tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Kouki, aku ingin kau berjanji kepada ku" Akashi memandang Furihata dengan sedih.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya lembut. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Akashi dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, walau apapun yang terjadi" Akashi merasa depresi. Dia tahu Mayuzumi memilik potensi yang besar untuk merebut Kouki-nya dari tangannya. Furihata tersenyum lembut. Diarahkannya genggamannya ke dadanya.

**DEG! DEG! DEG! **

"Akashi-san, sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak… aku akan selalu disamping mu, menemani mu dan menciuntaimu. Sampai akhir hayat ku memisahkan kita" Furihata menangis bahagia, mengetahui perasaan Akashi yang begitu dalam. Akashi bukanlah yang orang yang suka berkata-kata, tetapi dia menunjukkannya dalam perbuatannya. Diciumnya kening, mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir Furihata.

"Jika kau meninggalkan ku, aku tak segan-segan memburu mu, meneror mu bahkan memenjarakn mu! Karena kau selamanya milikku dan tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan" ucap Akashi dengan tegas. Furihata memeluk erat dan Akashi pun membalas pelukan tersebut.

Secara tidak diduga, Akashi menggendong Furihata dengan gaya _**Bridestyle**. _Furihata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didadanya Akashi. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Akashi meletakkan Furihata dengan Pelan ditempat tidur. Diciumnya bibir Furihata dengan kasar. Diciumnya bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Tangan Akashi dengan aktif membuka pakaian Furihata satu persatu dan dibuangnya kesegala arah. Ciumannya pindah ke leher Furihata. Dihisapnya leher putih itu, digigitnya pelan dan dijilatnya kembali. Menimbulkan banyak bekas **_Kissmark _**. Sedangkan si pasangannya mendesah pelan penuh kenikmatan. Wajahnya merah padam tak dapat disembunyikannya lagi. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga sang kekasih.

"Furihata, kau cantik hari ini! Aku ingin segera memakanmu, **_My darling_**" bisik Akashi dengan nada yang seduktif. Akashi kembali mencium bibir membuka sedikit mulutnya dan kesempatan itu diambil Furihata untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Furih

ata. Mengajak lidah Furihata menari bersama lidahnya. Lalu digigitnya kuat bibirnya hingga berdarah. Dihisapnya darah yang keluar dari bibir Furihata. Ciuman Akashi pindah ke dada Furihata. Dimainkannya _**Nipples** _Furihata yang kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Dihisap, dijilat, dan digigit lembut. Membuat sang penerima terangsang dengan cepat. Setelah puas bermain dengan dada Furihata, Akashi pindah ke bagian sensitive Furihata.

Kejantangan yang setengah berdiri itu membuat Akashi semakin termakan nafsu. Apalagi tidak ada bulu sedikit pun yang tumbuh disitu. Dimasukkannya kejantanan yang mungil itu ke mulut Akashi. Kepalanya dinaik turunkan dengan sangat cepat. _Blowjob_ yang sangat dasyat. Membuat Furihata kerepotan mengatur nafasnya. Tidak terasa 20 menit Akashi melakukan itu. Furihata merasa dirinya sudah mendekati batas kenikmatannya.

"A-Akashi-san… A-aku… mau" belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Furihata mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya semua dimulut Akashi. Akashi tidak menelan cairan itu dan bergerak mendekati Furihata.

Diciumnya bibir Furihata membagi dengan apa yang ada dimulutnya. Lalu menjilat bibir bawah Furihata yang masih ada bercak darah tadi. Akashi berdiri dan merogoh laci meja disebelah tempat tidur mereka. Ternyata Akashi mengambil botol yang berisi cairan bening. Sepertinya lotion yang akan digunakan untuk mempermudah penetrasi. Dibukanya baju nya menampilkan otot-otot yang indah ditangan dan **_Sixpack _**nya yang menggiurkan (mesum ah! #AuthorDilemparGunting)

Sekarang dibukanya celananya yang sudah sempit (bukan karena kegemukan ya..) mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang dari tadi berharap dibebaskan. Diambilnya lotion itu, diusapnya ke miliknya. Lalu mengusap ke tangannya, tepatnya kejari-jari nya. Lalu pelan-pelan dimasukkannya jari-jarinya satu persatu ke dalam lubang Furihata. Dimaju mundurkan tangannya.

"sa… sakit…" Furihata merengek ketika lubangnya ditusuk-tusuk dengan jari-jari Akashi.

"sabar sayang, aku sedang mencarinya." Akashi begitu semangat menemukan titik tersebut.

**Bingo!**

Akhirnya berhasil ditemukan sehingga Furihata kembali mendesah. Punyanya bangkit. Akashi sudah tidak sabar, dikeluarkannya jari-jarinya dan diarahkannya kejantanannya di lubang Furihata dan bles! Satu sentakan hingga semua kejantanan Akashi masuk semua diladang Furihata.

"GYAAAA" Furihata menjerit ketika dilakukan penyatuan itu. Akashi mencium pipi Furihata untuk bebannya berkurang walau sakitnya tidak. Maju mundur pinggul Furihata bergerak dengan tempo yang cepat. Badan Furihata pun bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Mengikuti permainan Akashi.

30 menit mereka melakuan proses penyatuan dibawah sana. Mereka pun semakin liar bermain. Tubuh mereka bergetar dan Akashi sukses memuntahkan semuanya di dalam Furihata. Furihata yang masih belum keluar mendapat **_Handjob _**dari Akash. Dan 10 menit kemudian dia juga memuntahkannya miliknya. Furihata pun menutup matanya untuk mengisi tenaganya untuk besok Akashi pun melepaskan miliknya dan memilih untuk tidur disebelah malaikan penakutnya. Menyusul ke dalam mimpi dan berharap bertemu disana.

Besok paginya Akashi pun membuka matanya. Mengumpulkan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis karena **_one-on-one _** ditempat tidur. Dicarinya sosok malaikatnya yang sudah tidak disebelahnya tidur. Diciumnya bau _ApplePie _dari luar kamar. Sebelum keluar kamar, di pakai kannya piyama yang sudah tergelatak manis di ujung kasurnya. Lalu dia hendak berenjak keluar. Ketika dia membuka pintu, terdengar getaran hape dari dalam laci. Diambil nya hape yang lain (karena smartphonenya sukses hancur ditangan sang pemilik) dibukanya fitur email

**From : KiseRyouta07**

** To : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**Subject: Doumo Arigatou ssuu~**

** Berkat email Akashicchi yang ku tunjukkan ke Yukio-senpai **

**Dia pun mau rujuk lagi ama aku ssuu~ **

**Meskipun banyak syaratnya ssuu **

**Tapi thanks banget ya Akashicchi :D **

**Ohayou ssuu~ **

Akashi tersenyum dan beranjak keluar menjumpai sang _uhuk_Istri_uhuk _yang menggunakan apron merah bertali golden sedang memasak. Dipeluknya Furihata dari belakang. Diciumnya pundak Furihata dengan lembut

"_**Good morning my dear**… _kau sangat bertenaga hari ini, walau sudah _one-on-one _yang cukup melelahkan tadi malam" bisik Akashi ditelinga Furihata

"se-selamat pagi, Akashi-san… biasa saja" wajah Furihata bersemu merah dan membuatnya sangat gugup.

"gimana kalau kita lanjutkan _one-on-one _kita tadi malan" ucap Akashi dengan seduktif ditelinga Furihata. Tangan kanannya mematikan kompor gas yang digunakan memasak sup.

"ta-tapi…" Furihata gugup. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengulang permainan semalam.

"Kouki, perkataan ku adalah…" Akashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Abosulute…" jawab Furihata yang mukanya bersemu merah.

Melihat itu Akashi menggendong Furihata dengan **_Bridestyle_** kembali ke kamar. Lalu mengulang kembali permainan itu untuk beberapa ronde, sedangkan Furihata terus-menerus memohon pengampunan agar permainan ini cepat selesai.

END

Thanks banget yang selalu me review tulisan jelek ini.. seharusnya sesudah Farewall party adalah 'Hello london'

Tapi belum dapat ide, jadi langkahin dulu ya :D

Walau tulisan ini abal-abal dan banyak typo nya He he he he Oh iya setelah ini, tidak dibuat lanjutannya

Untuk edisi 'Hello London' dan 'jelousy' masih dalam proses…

Thanks banget sudah mengikuti dari

You're Mine Now

Date

Farewall Party (karena cerita ini saling terhubung)

Thanks buat Freir yang selalu membaca perkembangan tulisan ini. And saran dari Calica Neko XD

Mohon reviewnya ya,

Love

Risa Sano


End file.
